Gas turbine combustors use sequential liner cooling to cool the back side of hot gas walls with impingement cooling or convective cooling. Cooling features such as turbulators may be provided on the back side of these hot gas walls, but these cooling features must be cast or milled out of a solid piece of metal. This is extremely time consuming, and makes providing turbulators on the back side of hot gas walls prohibitively expensive. It also limits the placement and shape of the turbulators, and existing solutions only provide straight cooling ribs on the cylindrical part of sequential liners.